End and Beginning
by Lizzy3
Summary: The end of the War has come about. Sirius has a girl!!! Bad summary I know.The fourth chapter is now up, and I really want you to read this.!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- All characters that are in the Harry Potter books (witch are most of the characters in this fic) belong to JK Rowling. The plot is mine. All characters not in the Harry Potter books are mine.  
  
It was then end of the war. It had lasted a total of one and a half years. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore walked out of the ruble arm linked. The moment they saw the crowd they through their arms up in triumph. Harry was only fifteen (flirting with sixteen). A scream erupted from the crowd, all rushing for them. Among them was the Weasley family. The whole Wealey family had fought in the war in some way shape of form. However when only Dumbledore, and Malfoy were left, the war was between Harry and Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley rushed at Ron. She thrust her arms over him. "Oh my baby. I'm so glad to see you again" she said smothering him with hugs and kisses. When out of her embrace, he was met with his father's smiling face. He extended his arms out, inviting Ron to come as he had when he was little. Ron ran to his father. They exchanged a tight embrace. "Ron I'm really proud of you" he said gazing proudly at his son. The rest of the Weasley family embraced Ron.  
  
Everyone was joyous. In the middle of the huge dinner/celebration Dumbledore stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to tell you something that might scare you. Our Minister of Magic did not fight. In fact he tried to get us to believe that Voldemort didn't really rise again. I would like to recommend Arthur Weasley be our new Minister of Magic" applause erupted from the crowd when he had sat down. Perkins (the other guy in the misuse of muggle artifacts department) stood up and seconded the motion. "We will have a actual vote at the end of the night.  
  
Mr. Weasley was blushing wildly, but still grinning. "Hey where is Sirius" Harry asked. "He told me to tell you that he'd see you in a few days. He's off to spend some time with "someone" you get my drift" Ron said striking Harry in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
-Meanwhile at Sirius's house-  
  
"Elle are you here" Sirius screamed as he stepped into the house. "Sirius is that really you" Elle said rushing out of the kitchen and jumping on him. "I was sure you were dead," Elle said punctuating each word with a painful kiss. "Elle have you ever known me to break a promise," Sirius said, struggling because she was on top of him. "What do mean Sirius" Elle asked looking bewildered. "I promised you I'd never leave you to your own devises. Don't every leave me okay" he said grinning and kissing her.  
  
To someone just looking in on them it would be a rather strange sight. They were both sprawled on the hard wooden floor making out. An hour later they were lying on their backs smiling. "You know when Harry starts living with us we're really going to have to stop doing that" Elle said propping her head up. "Oh no we don't. James would be mortified if he found out that I wasn't teaching Harry about the birds and the bees" Sirius said grinning, and playing with a lock of her hair. Elle just grinned at him and got up. She walked into the kitchen and started cooking. "What are you doing," asked Sirius a surprised look on his face. "I'm cooking you twit" she said grinning and putting water on to boil. "Oh well I'm thinking I want to put some buns in the oven" Sirius said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well we're going to have to tie the not before we do any of that" Elle said struggling to get out of his grasp.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Elle ran to get it, Sirius however grabbed her arm, and thrust himself ahead of her. Harry was waiting patiently at the front door with Dumbldore. They both heard a small scream and scampering feet. They exchanged bewildered looks. "Can you wait we're a little busy" Sirius said grinning. Elle ran under his arm and fake glared at him. "He's just joking please do come in" she said extending her arms backward, as and invitation to come in. This posed to be rather hard since Sirius was behind her trying to put her arm back down and kiss her at the same time.  
  
Author's Note-So how'd you like it. I know it's short, but I'm going to write another chapter. R&R please. Tootles (read my poem please it's under original poetry, it's called Her name was Elizabeth).  
  
-Lizzy 


	2. He loves her

Disclaimer- again the only character so far that belongs to me is Elle, but who knows maybe a new character will enter ranks in this chapter. As always all characters that don't belong to me belong to JK Rowling. Anyway I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and read my story (especially reviewers) in excess. I know it was a bit confusing but I was flustered when I wrote it. Anyway please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle lead them all into the living room. She purposely sat in an armchair so Sirius couldn't sit next to her and neck her the whole time. This was a futile attempt, because Sirius just stood behind the chair and (you guessed it) necked her. While Dubledore was talking he kept shooting Sirius amused glances. Harry looked like he was going to crack up any second.  
  
Dumbledore kept on talking for a full fifteen minutes about the paperwork they would have to do to become Harry's legal guardians. When he drew out a piece of parchment and asked for their signatures Sirius took a break and signed his name hastily. Elle dodged out of his "line of fire", stood up and sat on the couch next to Dumbledore. She signed the sheet. "By the way it would be easier on both of you parts if you were married" he said. "What do you mean by that?" Elle said angrily, thinking he was making fun of their open display of affection (or maybe just Sirius's). "I'm talking about for the adoption papers," Dumbldore said chuckling.  
  
Dumbldore left Harry there an hour later. Elle showed Harry his bedroom then came down stairs to finish making dinner. When she saw Sirius standing there in his boxers, she let out a mortified gasp. "Sirius Black you go and put some pants on" she screamed pointing to his bedroom. Harry heard all this and chuckled to himself. "I swear Sirius you have a one- track mind," Elle muttered to herself as she added tomatoes to the simmering soup.  
  
Elle didn't know this but the boxer thing had other uses as well. Back in Sirius's room, he was tucking a small black box into his pants pocket. Sirius came out of the room (now wearing proper cloths); he went to the stair well and called up to Harry. "Hey Minnie-Prongs, want to play some Quidditch" he finished now forever dawning Harry with that nickname. "Of course, I'll get my Firebolt" Harry replied racing down the stairs.  
  
"Harry I have to ask you opinion about something" Sirius said as they passed a nurf ball around. "Yeah what" Harry said smiling. "Ok this might come as a shock to you, but I want to ask Elle to marry me" he said blushing. "Oh well in that case you better hurry up before you get her knocked up" Harry said chuckling, suddenly graced with a mental picture of Sirius standing on the green linoleum in heart-covered boxers. "You better be glad you're my Godson our you would have been in the ground right now" Sirius said a look of mock-anger in his face.  
  
Ten minutes later Elle called them in for supper. Harry ran inside, it was so good to have a home again. They had Potato soup, bread, and in Elle's case a lot of wine. She had a very high alcohol limit however so she managed not to get sloshed.  
  
Harry sensing Sirius's anticipation went up to bed early. Sirius after making sure he was up the stairs turned to Elle. "Elle" Sirius said simply just watching her. "Yes Sirius" she said turning slowly to him. There was an awkward silence then Sirius while stuttering got on his knees. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, he then said "Elizabeth Victoria Morgan would you please just um just" but Elle had already thrust herself upon him. "Sirius you didn't even have to ask" she said kissing him even more vigorously than ever. "Oh you will, you'll be Elizabeth Morgan Black" he said to amazed at his own luck. "Of course I've always wanted to be Elle Black, I thought you knew that" she said grinning.  
  
Author's Note-I know this is really short, but I thought it came to the end of the chapter. Anyway I hope you like it. So long, and happy reviewing! All you have to do is press the little button.  
  
-Lizzy 


	3. Okay cooking with Sirius is not a good i...

Disclaimer- From now on if you want to see a disclaimer look at the other chapters!  
  
Sirius started dancing, and idiotic grin on his face. Meanwhile in Harry's room, he sat grinning from ear to ear. He knew that Sirius and Elle would never replace his parents but it was still nice to know that he had a family. Elle laughed as Sirius jumped about. They both went to bed soon after to do God knows what.  
  
The next morning Harry woke to the smell of eggs, and pancakes cooking in the kitchen. He pulled on his bathrobe and rushed down the stairs. "Good- morning Harry" Elle said smiling at him. Harry noticed the diamond on her finger. He needed this seeing as he hadn't been entirely sure all of this hadn't been some fantastic dream. "Morning Elle" Harry said good- naturedly.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius emerged from his room. "Good good-morning Harry" he said stretching. "Great breakfast" he said hugging Elle from behind. "So how are you doing this fine morning Mrs. Black?" he said kissing her repeatedly on the neck. "Well I'm doing just fine for someone who's not Mrs. Black yet," she said playfully stepping from his grip. "So really Sirius when are we going to have the wedding" Elle asked a serious look on her face.  
  
"I think you all should have it as soon as possible, because from what I heard last night, if you don't you'll be pregnant for the ceremony" Harry said quickly dodging Sirius's swat. "You better watch Mr. Potter, wouldn't want a black eye for the wedding.  
  
"Well we can't have it right away, because I still have to get a wedding party together, find a church, a place for the reception, bride-maids dresses, tuxes, a chef, and last but not least a wedding dress. We also have to send out invitations, and" she stopped ticking things off on her fingers when she saw the shocked look on Sirius's face, and the bemused expression on Harry's.  
  
They ate breakfast and decided to have the wedding on August 25 exactly three months form then. Elle took a shower and headed off to talk to her friends. Sirius said he'd stay home and talk to Harry.  
  
"Pretty exciting isn't it Harry, me getting married, and adopting you" he said staring at the sky. "Yeah, am I going to keep my name" Harry asked as an after-thought. "No way, James wouldn't have it" Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. "You miss him a lot don't you" Harry asked looking at his godfather. "Yeah I do, everyday" Sirius said tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"The thing that they would miss the most, is not being able to see you" Sirius said cuffing Harry on the shoulder. "James and Lily worshiped the ground you crawled on. They wouldn't let you out of their sight for a second. Remus and I used to take you outside just to scare them. James would rush out and ask if we'd seen you anywhere. Then we'd let them look for an hour or so, finally we'd have to tell them where you were, because they were about to call he Ministry," Sirius finished with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I know my mum and dad would have loved to see you hitched" Harry said punching Sirius's shoulder. "Hey enough of this unmanly, wishy washy girly stuff lets play some Qudditch."  
  
They played some "manly" Quidditch for about an hour. Elle came back and told them to get down and help her make dinner. "We're having Remus over for dinner," she explained as she unloaded her groceries.  
  
After Sirius set the oven on fire, Harry burned the soup (he really can't cook), and Sirius broke a few wine glasses. Elle pushed them out of the kitchen. She made them set the table, and clean the house. Soon there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Remus Elle rushed to the door. It wasn't Remus.  
  
"Oh my God" Elle screamed. This was defiantly not who she had expected.  
  
Author's Note- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER. All you have to do to make me write the next one quickly is to review. Happy trails!  
  
-Lizzy 


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

Disclaimer- If you want one look at the other chapters!  
  
"What is it Elle" Sirius said rushing to the door. He too fell back. "Hey what's going on?" Harry asked coming to the door.  
  
"Oh my God, what the hell is going on here?" he asked taking a step back.  
  
"It's us Harry" a tall red head was standing at the door. A man with black untidy hair was glued to her side.  
  
"But, but you are….dead" he stuttered; now not knowing what to think.  
  
"We weren't completely dead. He didn't succeed in killing us entirely. You see I died for Lily and you. Unfortunately my sacrifice was not powerful enough for Lily to go away with no harm done to her" the man's blue eyes stood out stark with intesity.  
  
"I get that, but what happened to you?" Harry asked, struggling not to jump into their arms. He couldn't risk it being a lone death eater trying to finish Voldemort's work.  
  
"Well when Peter gave us away to Voldemort Sirius found out. He did a spell. He gave his love. Love Harry is more powerful then anything in the world. Love is why you are standing there. Anyway he hoped it would work to at least leave me in some form of life. It did, it aloud me to live as a spirit until I found a sorceress on the island of Cambria. She helped me back into my mortal form. Your mother was already there when I arrived. Now we are here ready to reclaim our old life" James finished the story.  
  
Sirius was now standing at Harry's side. "If this is just some cruel joke I'll personally kick your ass. Harry's been through enough pain in his life, he has no need for imposters of his parents" he finished with a steely glare at James and Lily.  
  
"How can I prove to that it is really us?" Lily said coming forward.  
  
"Tell me this at what time exactly was Harry born?" Sirius asked.  
  
"3:22 a.m. on July 31" Lily stated with out even a moment of contemplation.  
  
"Alright that's just lucky. What is Harry's full name?"  
  
"Harry James Archibald Potter" James said grinning.  
  
"What was the nick name Remus gave to Harry?"  
  
"Stagling" James answered seaming to be lost in a world of memories.  
  
"What was the first prank we ever pulled?" Sirius asked now beginning to believe him.  
  
"We poured a barrel of jelly slugs over my nanny Renee's head" James answered this starting to laugh.  
  
"What was the first prank we pulled at Hogwarts?" he asked now just asking questions for his own amusement.  
  
"We planted a dungbomb in front of Professor McGonagal's door," he said now laughing even harder.  
  
"Oh my God it is really you James," he said running to him and thrusting his arms around him in a bone-smashing hug.  
  
"Yeah it's me Sirius" James said hugging him back.  
  
"Elle is that you?" Lily said spotting Elle.  
  
Yes it's me Lily" Elle said hugging Lily.  
  
"Oh my God are you bloody engaged?" Lily asked spotting the rock on her finger.  
  
"Yes Sirius asked me just yesterday" she said squealing with excitement.  
  
"Your getting hitched Padfoot old buddy," James said hitting Sirius rather vigorously on the shoulder.  
  
Harry was watching all of this with tears in his eyes. If Sirius believed they were real then they were. The only thing that bothered him was that this could be just some fantastic dream. He would wake up and be in Sirius's house. He wouldn't have any parents, and it would throw him into a fresh wave of depression.  
  
James and Lily then spotted him. Sirius and Elle stepped back. "Harry is that my little baby Harry?" Lily asked extending her arms forward.  
  
"Mum is that really you?" Harry asked tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes Harry darling it's me" Lily said running at him.  
  
"You mean I'm not going to wake up and you not be there," Harry asked hugging on to his mother as if she'd vanish in an instant.  
  
"No Harry I'll never leave your side again" Lily said hugging him harder.  
  
"Hey Harry old boy what about a hug for your father" James said grinning.  
  
Harry looked up from his mother's grasp. He had dreamed of this day. He ran toward his father. Thrusting himself upon him. He felt protected for one of the few times in his life. Now his biggest worry was making up for lost time. He had both of his parents. Voldemort was defeated. He had his friends all intact. Everything was going wonderfully for once in his life.  
  
For once in my life things seam to be going my way.  
  
Not a worry or a care  
  
All I've got is a friend on my right  
  
And happiness on my left  
  
Nothing to fear  
  
Full steam ahead  
  
For once in my life there's nothing wrong  
  
A.N.-So how'd you like it? I tried to make it longer this time. Anyway just review! 


End file.
